Sofia Stilinski
by Miss Scarlet Cross
Summary: Sofia is Stiles long lost sister. She was sent away after their mom died, but now she's back in Beacon Hills. It doesn't take long for her to realize something's different and Stiles best friend Scott has something to do with it. Another thing that catches her attention is a mysterious boy Isaac. OCxIsaac
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok guy first off i own nothing. teen wolf belongs to its respective owner(s).**_

_**Second this is my first fanfic**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

"We will be landing in the Red Bluff, California airport in five minutes. Now if you will please put your tray tables in the upright position…" I heard the annoying flight attendant say over the intercom.

After a five hour fight from Manhattan to Denver, then an hour and a half layover and finally another two hour flight I am thoroughly exhausted and anxiety ridden. My legs literally won't stop twitching. When this flight lands I swear I'm going to smack my dad crazy and ask why I had to go live with my godmother when mom died and why Stiles got to stay with him.

But anyway, the plane is down on the ground, finally. One last check, iPod, book, gum, candy (why did I buy that?), money… it got stolen… again. Well this time it was only twenty bucks, but still it's the icing on the cake of a crappy day. I wonder if this is an omen of what my stay in Beacon Hills will be like.

Once I finally made it off that God forsaken plane and gathered my baggage I brace myself to meet my father and brother for the first time in eleven years. "I hope Stiles is taller than me," I think as I walk down the loading bridge seeing the cheesy pictures of air port workers smiling and waving. When I emerge from the hallway I get my first glimpse of my family that never was. My father in his sheriff's uniform, kind brown eyes, brown hair, and a soft tired expression happy to see my face, Stiles is, thankfully, taller than me. He is dressed a unbuttoned, green plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, jeans, close copped brown hair, and his brown eyes glued to his phone and head phones in his ears.

"Ah Sofia!" my father wraps me in a bear hug. "Look at how you've grown!" he says with his face buried in my copper hair.

"Well, kids grow quite a bit from the age four to fifteen," I say with a little fake choking to get him the release me.

"Stiles! Come say hello to your sister," Dad says.

"What?" his head jerks up and notices me for the first time. His eyes widen like he was expecting the four year old me who said goodbye to him in a skirt and pink shirt, with a quivering mouth, tissue in hand and puffy, bloodshot eyes from crying. Now, I am most certainly not crying and my gray eyes hold an edge of steel from built up resentment. "Ummmm… hey." He stuffs his phone in his pocket and hugs me awkwardly.

"This is great, now we're going to be a real family again," dad says and joins me and Stiles hug making it even more uncomfortable.

I hear Stiles mumble, "I thought we got along well enough."

We all head to the car which is my dad's police cruiser. Not much trunk space but I manage to fit all three of my suit cases into it. I go to sit in the second row but I get waved to the front and Stiles reluctantly moves to the back. We all sit in silence for a while before dad starts the questions.

"So how's New York?"

"Noisy, crowded, I almost got ran over a few times, kidnapped a couple, almost murdered once, and I can't tell you how many times I got mugged," I answer with a bit of sarcasm.

"What?" my dad asks.

"You're joking right?" Stiles says.

"Yep, but I have gotten mugged quite a few time and of course is loud and packed," I reply.

It takes them a little bit of time to get over what I said before the next question came, "So… any boyfriends?" my dad asks.

"Next question," I say quickly before I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"No, no, no, you don't get to pass," Stiles says with laughter coloring his voice, "I want to know if my little sis has had a boyfriend."

I turn around and flick his face, "Shut up. Do YOU have a girlfriend?" His mouth opened like he was going to say something but changed his mind about it. "My point exactly."

After that little bit we sat in silence the rest of the car with only the radio for noise. When we get home I see not much has changed. Same house, same messy rooms, dishes are still in the sink, and same pictures of mom, dad, Stiles, and me. It seems the only thing that has changed is my used-to-be-but-now-is-again room. It was a stereotypical four year old girl's room. Pink walls, flowery bed spread, a little writing desk and stuffed animals everywhere. Now the bed had been replaced by a black leather couch, a side table made of wood, the walls are a metallic blue, there is a T.V. on the wall with an Xbox hooked up to it, and oddly enough my old giant unicorn is still sitting in the corner. I hate sleeping on couches and sadly I've spent a great deal of time doing just that.

"It's only for a little bit," dad say breaking my train of thought, "just until I have time to set up a bed… and buy one first."

That's going to be forever, "Ok, sounds great."

I throw my luggage into a corner and grab out a black tank top and long red flannel pants for pajamas and put them on then head to the bathroom down the hall.

I'm in the middle of washing my face when I hear, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

I look over at Stiles stunned face, "Washing my face…?"

"I know that, but why in my bathroom?"

"It's ours now, so get used to it."

He walks away mumbling something about stupid girls and their bathrooms stuff. I finish up in the bathroom then head back to my room and crash into my bed/couch. Surprisingly it's rather comfortable despite the fact my feet hang off one end. I slowly start counting backwards from one hundred in pares of seven trying to fall asleep.

100

93

86

79

72

65

58

51

44

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave me some reviews!**_


	2. chapter 2

_**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I had a busy Christmas break. But here it finally is. **_

_**And by the way these chapters will roughly cover one episode, so this is episode 1 of season 2**_

"Sofia! Time to wake up!" my dad yells loud enough to wake the dead.

With some effort and a sigh I open my eyes to see my coppery hair strewn across my face and wrapped around my neck. My whole body aches. My lower back, my neck, my legs feel stiff and exceedingly cold as do my arms. With a loud groan I manage to sit up and comb my hair long with my fingers. I tilt my head to the side just enough to see I have twenty minutes until school starts. What gave my dad the motion I only need twenty minutes to get ready!? It's my first day of school for Christ's sakes! I jolt up off my bed (couch, whatever) and hastily throw on a lavender tank top with a black sweater and red skinny jeans, then run to the bathroom. I yank the knots out of my hair, wash my face, brush my teeth, and grab my makeup bag before running down stairs.

"What's with the rush honey?" my dad asks.

"School starts in five minutes, how am I getting there?" I ask panicked.

"Stiles will drive you," dad said in a tone that had no room for opposition.

Stiles looks up from his breakfast and grudgingly starts walking to his Jeep. I grab my high top convers and backpack as I follow him out the door. I sat in the passenger set as he revved the engine to life and backed out of the drive way and started to school. I carefully began applying makeup using a little compact mirror I keep in my bag for occasions like this. Half way to school and after finishing most of my makeup Stiles finally said what I knew was coming.

"You're not allowed to sit with me at lunch."

"Why?" I asked with actual interest.

"Because only Scott knows about you and I don't want to have to answer a whole bunch of questions," He said in a serious tone.

That was not the answer I was expecting, "Are you sure it's not because of," I gesture to my outfit, heavy makeup, spiked bracelet and belt, and multiple ear piercings, "my style?"

"That's part of it," he said sheepishly.

I laugh; most people usually steer clear of me. I'm not exactly one of those people you want to try to make friends with. We pull into the school parking lot as the bell rings. Oh great, first day of school and I'm late. Fantastic. I grab my bag and slip on my shoes, hurrying up the steps to school with Stiles trailing me. The office is right my the door so I don't make it far.

"Hold it." I hear the front desk lady say.

"Busted," I mutter. I turn to face her trying to look sweet and kind. "I'm sorry it's my first day here."

"Name?" she asks.

"Sofia Stilinski." I say a I see Stiles walk past the office mouthing the word "Thanks". That jerk! He used me as bate! He's gonna get it later.

She types my name into her computer. Her face softens when she know I'm telling the truth. "Sheriffs daughter, huh? I didn't know he had two kids."

"Yes I'm just the princess he kept locked up in tower in New York," I say making her laugh.

"Ok sweetie, here's your schedule, first period is chemistry. And your teacher happens to right here in the office. Adrian!" a man wearing glasses and a suit turned from talking to who I assume is the principle "this is a new student of yours."

I look at the schedule in my hand to know his name, "Hi Mr. Harris, I'm Sofia Stilinski."

At hearing my last name the smile on his face disappeared, "Another Stilinski? I pray you are not like your brother." And with that he led me to class. "Just because you are a freshman does not mean I will go easy on you in my class," he said as we neared his class room. I got the feeling those words have double meanings.

After an embarrassing introduction to the class I sat in the back of the room feeling all eyes on me. Half way through class I realize how board I am. The year is a little more than half way over and I'm a year up in all my classes, due to my over average intelligence, so everything should be really hard by now, but I already learned this back in Manhattan. My eyes aimlessly wondered the room. Chemical cabinets, sciencey posters, the lesson on the board, but they end up resting on a boy to my left a row up. He is bent over his hand furiously taking notes. His feet drum against the ground. His jeans look old and worn, not the store bought type worn authentic, like those are his only pants. His brown jacket looks the same and the bit of his green shirt I can see is like that too. He looks up from his note taking and looks at me. His mouth is pressed in worry, his brown curly hair falls into his slate blue eye, filled with worry. He looks like the type of kid who gets beat up a lot.

The bell rings and most of the class get up to leave. The boy continues writing madly. I look down at my own notebook and rip out my page for that day, and write on the top of the page:

_I hope this helps._

_~Sofia_

I fold it once and place it on his desk then head to my next class. The rest of the day flew by. At lunch I sat a table with only one other person. He was really nice, I talked to him some. I think his name was Boyd.

After finishing my homework and eating dinner with nothing better to do I went sleep only to be waken up by Stiles and my dad around 12:30.

"I can't believe we found her!"

"Stiles, she came walking out of the woods by herself, naked. And I know your more happy about that last part than anything else," My dad said in melancholy tone.

"And that's all I want to hear." I think as I roll over back to sleep.

_**Review?**_


	3. chapter 3

**_Hi guys! _**

**_I'm loving that people are actually reading my story. please keep it up and reviews would be amazing._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Riiiinnnngggg! Riiiinnnggg!

I hear my preset alarm on my phone go off. I slowly sit up feeling stiffer and sorer than yesterday. Note to self: buy a bed.

I hobble down stairs for food then back up to get ready. I take my time today. I dress myself in a cream tank top, with a strawberry red trench coat and black short-shorts. I curl my metallic brown hair into quark-screw curls with a sparkly black headband.

I walk downstairs and drag Stiles from his chair out to the car with my dad snickering as I do so. "What's your problem?" he practically screams with irritation.

"I will not be late today and as I remember that's the only way to get you to do something," I reply.

He groans as we board his Jeep and drives to school. We manage to get there with ten minutes to spare.

"Grab my backpack will you?" Stiles asks.

I reach down and grab the bag at my feet; its weight rivals that of rocks. "What's in here?" I unzip his bag and catch a glimpse of two yards of metal chain. "What...?"

He snatches it from my hand and promptly closes it. "Mind your own business."

He hops out of the car and runs into school. I chase after him. What's he doing with metal chains? He rounds the corner and darts into the boy's locker room. I stand in the door way defeated and turn to go to my chemistry class. I take my seat at the back of the classroom with five minutes till the bell. I fish though my bag to find my red leather bound book of poems.

_I laid the second tier, and the third, and the fourth, and then I heard the furious vibrations of chain. The noise lasted for several minutes, during which, that I might hearken to it with the more satisfaction, I ceased my labors and sat down upon the bones. When at last the clanking subsided, I resumed, the trowel, and finished without interruption the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh tier. The wall was now nearly upon a level with my breast. I again paused, and holding the flambeaux over the mason-work, threw a few feeble rays-_

"Sofia?" I heard and unfamiliar voice lift me from my book.

""Hummm?" I look up to see the boy I gave my notes to yesterday towering over me.

"I just… I just wanted to … to… say thank you… and give this back." He hands me the paper I gave him.

"Keep it. I don't really need it."

A small grin spread across his face and the nervousness disappeared for a second. "I'm Isaac."

"Sofia, but I guess you already know that," I said mimicking his grin.

"Yah I-"

"Mr. Lahey, would you care to take your seat so we may begin?" Mr. Harris questioned.

Isaac sat and in the blink of an eye another boring class passed with one more period until lunch. Math. I have no idea how but I managed to get into algebra two trig. I hate math but apparently I am exceptional at it.

**…**

After school I decide to stay and watch Stiles lacrosse practice. I figure it's a good time to see him get knocked on his butt. I sit on the top row of bleachers and watch as the team jogs out from the locker room. I scan the crowd and see Stiles, Scott, Boyd, and… Isaac. He goes to sit on the other bench, acting like he's hiding from something like he's trying to hide from someone, while Scott and Stiles sit three rows below me.

Stiles runs off and I see my chance, I scoot down a few rows down, "Hey."

Scott jumps a little surprised, "Oh, hey. Sofia right?"

"Right indeed. Hey I have a question for you."

"Alright…?"

"Did Stiles ever talk about me? Like after I left and before I came back?"

His face looked a bit confused as he answered, "Ummmmm… no not-" ,and Stiles comes back with a net and padding in hand.

"Talked to Coach, you're switching with Danny for the day," he says setting the gear down at Scott's feet.

Aaaaannnnnnd the moments dead. I head back up to watch the practice as the boys head to the field. Coach blows the throws the ball whistle and throws the ball to the fist kid in line and Scott runs out of the goal and tackles the guy. Everybody cringes like they feel they pain, including me. After the coach yelled at Scott for doing so he did it two more times before he clashed with Isaac. Rather than Isaac being totally thrown across the field by Scott's impact he seemed to meet the challenge, rushing forward with enough force to make both him and Scott spin in a circle in midair. They both landed breathing heavily having an intense stare down.

I hear the familiar jingle of keys and movement catches my eye. My dad is here. Why is he here? And why did he bring two other officers?

"Isaac! Isaac Lahey!" I hear my father's voice call out from across the field.

Isaac slowly gets up leaving his lacrosse stick behind and walks across the field to speck with my dad and his friends. They talk and with every word Isaac's expression turns from uncertainty, to despair, to fear. The two other officers start to push Isaac towards their cars. I grab my pack and rush over to my dad.

"Hey dad can you take me home?"

"Oh I thought you took the bus home." He says sincerely surprised.

"No, I stayed. So can you drive me?"

"Well I was planning on heading to the office-"

"Great I'll just hang out there," I say cutting him off. I start walking towards his car.

The evening passed quickly since I had no homework. I jammed out to some Skrillex and ordered Chinese food for dinner. I almost gave Isaac some noodles but I saw him pacing in his cell and sweating like crazy and decided against it.

It's not until nine that anything interesting happens. I'm sitting in front room reading a magazine when officer with a severe limp walks in. Cindy (the receptionist) doesn't seem to notice him. I look up from my _Teen Vogue _to see him go into my father's office.

"What the heck?" I whisper as I get up and quietly follow him.

I can see him in the light of the full moon, go straight for the little lock box on the wall and opens it with the code. He grabs out all the cell keys. He turns to walk out and I duck behind a plant in the corner. I almost return to the waiting room before I hear a strange voice and see a memorable idiot walk by. Stiles walks into the office and bolts out a minute later looking for something.

I look to try to identify the voice still talking to Cindy when a muffled fight stars and the fire alarm is sounded. I walk down the same hallway as Stiles did and end up in the cell block to see Stiles scrunched up against the far left wall and Isaac throwing the strange officer against the right wall. The man tries to stab Isaac with a syringe filled with deep purple liquid but Isaac twists his arm breaking it. The vial falls to the floor and so does the man. Some guy storms past me standing awestruck in the doorway to step in the glass. The noise catches Isaac's attention; he whips around so I can see his face. His nose has widened, the hair on the side of his face has grown longer and thicker, his jaw line is sharper, his eyes glow gold, his face is pinched in anger, and his agape mouth shows off his elongated canine teeth. He looks like… like… a monster.

I gasp slightly and he starts to lunge for me. The stranger who stepped on the syringe steps in front of him and grows at him. His eyes glow blood red and his canine teeth lengthen as he does so but quickly return to normal. Isaac curls up into a ball and whimpers like a dog before unfolding his head to appear normal again.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles manages to say in his state of shock.

"I'm the Alpha," he says looking directly at me.

That face, I know it. I've seen it on wanted posters.

Shit! It's Derek Hale!

But what about being Alpha?

Hold up.

The canine teeth…

Glowing eyes…

It's the full moon…

It takes my brain a moment to register all of this but when it happens I get really pissed really fast.

"You!" I walk up to Derek to stand about three inches from his face. "You did this to him!" I point at Isaac.

He looks down at me to see me hard gray eyes looking up at him since he is taller than me, and laughs at me. Not a loud annoying laugh, more of a soft throaty chuckle. "I like your attitude," his eyes begin to glow red again and a smile is present on his lips, "how would you," he grabs my hands and brings it to his mouth, "like to join my pack?"

I pull my hand from his grip and back away "N-"

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Stiles bellows jumping up from his spot on the wall and pushing as far from Derek as the room would allow. "No no no no no no no no-"

"We have to go," Isaac says still shocked on the ground.

Derek pauses for a moment to listen before he helps Isaac up and asks, "Is there a back exit?"

"The loading bay, down the hall third door on the left," I say.

"Thank you, but I'm still waiting for an answer," he directed that at me as they walked out the door.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" I ask punching Stiles in the arm.

"It's more complicated than-"he paused as our dad walked in the door.

We both just froze and looked around at the destroyed room before saying in unison, "He did it." Pointing to the unconscious man on the floor.

**_Ok im gonna do a game type thingy. _**

**_she never actually answers him so what do you want to happen?_**

**_Werewolf or no?_**

**(Also,****_ brownie points to anyone who can guess who wrote the poem she was reading)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow**_** I'm so sorry that took so long. my life has been crazy lately. but thanks so much to all of you guys who commented on what you would like her to be and werewolf prevails. and i agree with you Ink-Reader-18, it might take some time for her to become a werewolf, but i promise it will happen eventually. Also i'm thinking of making this a love triangle between Isaac, Derek, And Sofia. this is just a little taste of it so tell me what you think. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"TELL ME!" I yelled pulling Stiles ear.

"OOOOOOOW! STOP IT!" Stiles yelled and I finally released his ear. "It's more complicated than you think."

"I'm listening." I said sitting on his bed. We're in his room the clock says it's a little past midnight so I assume dad's asleep.

"Ok, well, five months ago Scott and I were walking through the woods at night looking for a corpse, then we got separated and Scott got bit-"

"By Derek?"

"No, his uncle Peter Hale, then after a hell of a lot of trouble Scott, Derek, the Argents-"

"What do the Agents have to do with this?" I ask.

"They're werewolf hunters."

"So Scott is dating a werewolf hunter… he's some special kind of stupid isn't he. "

He starts to smile but stops himself. "This isn't funny, like I was saying the Argents helped kill Peter Hale, but it was Derek who landed the fatal blow so now he's Alpha. Only Alphas can turn people with the Bite."

My brain flashes back to when Derek offered me the Bite. I my mind could only come up with the image of him biting my neck, softly, passionately. His warm lips moving like he's kissing me and his teeth carefully tearing into my flesh. The pain was bearable, but it felt more like searing delight running through my body…..

"Sofia….?" Stiles voice snaps me back to reality.

"Yah, I'm going to bed," I abruptly say as I walk out of the room leaving Stiles confused at my sudden exit.

The next day at school I am, as usual, not allowed to sit by Stiles, Scott, or Alison. I would have thought today might be an exception to that rule, but I guess Stiles values his "_reputation_" to much. With a quick glance around the lunch room I see a girl sitting by herself. She's wearing gray sweats, her blond frizzy hair is back in a bun, and she wears no makeup. The name Eric comes to mind but I can't place where I've seen her before. I suppose I'll sit by her.

"Hey," I say setting my food tray down on the table.

She jumps slightly at the noise, "H-hi."

"Can I sit here?"

"Y-yah sure. You look familiar do I have any classes with you?"

"Um… math class, second period on B days, right?"

"Yah, you're Sofia, the new girl."

"Exactly," I say rolling my eyes; I'm so tired of that title. I see the ring Erica wears, "Nice ring."

She looks at it like she forgot she was wearing it. "Oh, thanks it was my Grandmothers. She died a few years ago."

We sat and talked all of lunch. She's so nice, I really consider her a friend. But unfortunately all good things come to an end. Erica headed to Gym and I made my way to Band.

"Someone just had a seizure in Gym!" a random guy yells as he runs through the classroom doors.

Almost an hour and a half later those are the first words I hear that interest me.

"Who?" I ask.

"I don't know, but she's on a stretcher heading to the hospital. Follow me."

He runs out of the door way and most of the class, including me, follow him. He leads us to the front of the school where we can see a girl laying limp on a stretcher being wheeled in an ambulance. The majority of her body is already in the automobile but I can see a bit of gray sweatshirt and frizzy blond hair.

"Erica." I whisper.

The last thing I was expecting the next day at school was to see Erica. Needless to say when I saw her looking stunning in a black skirt, low cut white shirt and beautiful makeup and hair I was speechless just like the rest of the room. She took a bite out of an apple then walked out. I saw Stiles and Scott jump up to chase her and I followed suit. She went out the front door and got into some guys car. Just before driving off he turned his head and I saw Derek Hale once again.

The last time I saw him he had make scared, nervous Isaac into a kick butt werewolf. A thought hits me and I can feel my body go ridged; I can feel Scotts fuming anger and Stiles slight shock. "She's one too, isn't she?"

Neither said a word but I know I'm right.

"Sofia!"

"Mother of God!" I jump at the familiar voice I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Ha ha, didn't mean to scare you," Erica says to me during passing period.

"I thought you left with Derek."

"No he just needed to talk to me about some stuff."

"What type of stuff?"

"He still wants you in his pack and he wants his answer." She says as the bell sounds.

I start to walk away, "I really have to get to class-" she reaches out and grabs my wrist so hard I know I'm going to have a bruise there.

"Don't be stupid," her eyes start to glow yellow, "trust me, this is the best thing that ever happened to me; you want this."

I twist my arm out of her grip, but not without her nails grazing the back of my hand. "No, not now at least." I quickly stalk off to class.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my Jesus, I am sooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update. But my thanks to the loyal readers who patiently waited, so here it is! Hopefully now that its summer I'll be able to update more often.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Damn this hurts," I think to myself while cleaning my wound. It's only the shallow scratches on the back of my hand that Erica gave me, but my hand is still burning with pain and it wont stop bleeding. On top of that I had to sit through all of last period with this pain because I didn't want to go to the nurse. But looking at my ruined, bloodstained sweater I had to use to keep me from bleeding out, it might have been a good idea.

As I was finishing wrapping my hand in gauze stiles walked in. "Hey I'm going on a date and, whoa what happened?" he said noticing the bandages, tape, medical cleaner, and my half dry blood all over the counter. His eyes got real wide, "Did you let Derek bite you?!"

"No and be quite, dad's home. But I will let him bite me if you keep ditching me," I snapped at him. "Erica scratched me when I was pulling away from her." I showed him my wrist where bruises were already starting to show up.

"Why'd she grab your wrist? I thought you two were kinda friends."

"She was trying to convince me to join Derek's pack." Then I quickly added, "Which I refused."

"That's my good little sister, well I'm going on a double date tonight with Scott and Alison. we're going ice skating"

"Can I come to keep you and your imaginary girlfriend company?"

"No you can't," he snapped "and she is real, her name is Lydia"

"The crazy chick? Haha, have fun with that one!"

"Screw you," he yelled just loud enough so dad wouldn't hear as he walked out the door.

"Love you too!" I screamed loud enough so he could hear me outside.

"What was that all about?" my dad asked poking his head out of his room.

"Oh, nothing," I said laughing a bit.

"Ok then, well I'm off to work. I have the night shift so I won't be home until three of four in the morning." After a moment of thought he jokingly added, "No super wild, crazy parties."

"Well that ruined my plan. I guess it'll just have to a super wild party," I said with a wink as he walked out the door.

Now that I'm going to be home alone all night I guess that means I have a date with a nice warm shower, a good movie, a bowl or two of extra buttery popcorn and maybe some ice cream. I trotted upstairs and closed the bathroom door before stripping down and stepping into the shower. The warm water felt so good and as I rubbed shampoo into my hair.

After my shower I walked into my room to find Isaac sitting on my bed! Here I am, dressed only in a towel and a boy is sitting on my bed! Not just any guy though, a guy I both like and am somewhat afraid of just casually sitting in the middle of my room looking at my old unicorn.

"Hey Sofia,why don't you have a bed?" he asked not even looking at me.

"Um, you're sitting on it." I stammered.

"This is a couch-" he turned to look at me and his eyes got wider and a slight smile spread across his mouth, "nice towel."

"Out. Now." I said pointing to the door. " You can come back in when I'm dressed."

"Oh but I'd really like to stay and watch" He said the smile on his face getting bigger.

"Out."

He finally walked out and I shut and locked the door. I went to my drawer to pull out some pajamas. While I was putting them on I couldn't help but think of the first time I met Isaac. He was a nervous wreck and looked as skittish as baby bunny, now he radiated confidence. I'm positive the Bite did this to him so i guess its not all bad being a werewolf and look at Erica. She wasn't in the she shape before and now I'd be willing she won't have another seizure for a long time or never. And as I recall Scott wasn't Mr. Popular either, otherwise him and Stiles wouldn't be friends.

"You done in there?" Isaac asked knocking on the door.

I hastily ran a comb through my hair, "Yeah come in."

"So you're home alone for most of the night?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Super heightened senses, I heard you talking to Stiles and your dad. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"I was just going to watch a movie or two and eat some popcorn,"

"Great I'll make the popcorn and you can pick the movie," he said before heading downstairs.

I ended up picking Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Horror movies are kinda my thing and considering the person downstairs making me popcorn is a werewolf that might be a useful trait. Isaac returned with a huge bowl of buttery, salty, crunchy goodness and I started the movie. At the beginning we both started sitting with the popcorn bowl in between us but less than half way through the movie he had his arm around me and I was curled up against his side. I could feel the steady rhythm of his heart, I felt the rise and fall of his chest from breathing, and at one of the more gory parts of the movie I actually heard his stomach growl.

"That's gross," I said

He shrugged and said, "Sorry, can't help it if the wolf side of me finds this appetizing."

Besides that little incident that was probably the best night I've ever had. We watched movies and cuddled, we joked and talked. I happly fell asleep in his arms.

Around 5 a.m. he woke me. "I have to go."

"Why?'" I sleepily asked.

"Derek's calling me."

I didn't have the energy to argue but, managed to wake up enough to give him a goodbye kiss. I saw him disappear out the window before I fell back to sleep.

…

The next day at school Erica approached me again.

"Sorry about your hand," she said with sincerity. " I just really want to help you. You're the only person who has been nice to me for no reason."

"And I appreciate that you are trying to do what you think will help me, but I don't want it."

"Come on, yes you do I can see it in your eyes. I mean look at me, I used to be a mess, but now I feel amazing. And you, you're already amazing, Derek says you'll be very powerful," she said almost pleading.

"No, that's my final answer."

Her face turned slightly sad. "Alright, I get, but if you change your mind Derek might not be so willing to give you this gift." And with that she disappeared in the hallway.

I began walking to lunch when I ran into Scott and Stiles in the hall.

"Alright I'm with you and I've also got to say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you," I heard Stiles say before I rounded the corner.

"Shut up," Scott said.

"No seriously, do you want to try just making out for just a second? Just to see how it feels?"

I turned the corner popping out almost in front of the two of them. Scott was looking a little discussed. "So Stiles is there something you need to tell me?"

"Oh my God, you heard that? I was just-"

Scott cut him off, "Derek is going to try to add Boyd to his pack. Stiles is going to Boyd's house. I'm going the the Ice Rink. You should come with me."

"Ok what will have to do?"

"Just convince him out of it."

"Alright I think I can manage that," I say.

…

At the rink its dark and cold and I wish I'd brought a jacket. Boyd was on a zamboni machine smoothing the ice.

As Scott walked up Boyd stopped the machine, "Look we just wanna talk, hey come on Boyd please," Scott said. "Did Derek tell you everything? I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything."

"At least stop the machine," I said.

He stopped and said, "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough to stop you? Whatever you want there are other ways to get it."

"I just don't want to sit alone at lunch everyday." Boyd said.

"I sat with you one day." I objected.

"Yeah, one day and you never came back."

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said.

"That really hurt Scott," a voice said on my far right. I turned to see it belonged to Derek who had Isaac and Erica at his sides. "So if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Humm, in a word... Transformative!" She growled showing her elongated canine teeth.

"Isaac?" Derek asked

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but besides that great." He said looking at me.

"Hold this isn't exactly a fair fight."

Derek shrugged, "Then go home Scott."

Isaac and Erica started walking towards us when Scott slammed his fist to the ice going into werewolf mode. "I meant it wasn't a fair fight for them." He let out a growl/roar that I assumed was werewolf for "Bring it on!"

The two of them met Scott and he threw Isaac 30 feet across the rink to smash up against the wall and he just plain knocked Erica down. Isaac came walking back to join the fight when a hand grabbed my elbow and pulled my away from the fight. The hand belonged to Derek.

"Do you see how Scott fights?" he asked me.

I looked over and saw him banging Isaac against the ice. When Erica jumped on his back he rammed her up against the zamboni machine and quickly brought down the advancing Isaac soon after. I nodded my head as to say "Yes"

"Scott here has had experience, but I think you could fight better than him even in your first brawl and I can tell you'll be stronger and faster too." He looked at me expecting a certain reaction and obviously didn't find it. "The offer for you to join my pack is still open." He grabbed my hand like he did the first time we met and brought it to his mouth like he would just need to bit my finger tip and it would change me. His red eyes were hypnotizing and effecting my better judgement.

The moment was cut short and I was unable to answer when Scott yelled, "Don't you get it!? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power! It's all about him! He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into guard dogs!" Scott slid the limp bodies of Erica and Isaac over to Derek and I feet.

"It's true," Derek calmly said "it is about power." He advanced forward flicking one hand at a time to reveal his claws, he rolled his neck and let out a low growl as the hair on his stubble beard grew longer and thicker. He landed the first blow to Scott and then a second and I could not longer look. I knelt down to attend to Isaac and Erica.

"Isaac?" I said. I checked his breathing and heart rate then did the same to Erica. I helped them to their feet. They could barely stand as I supported them. I looked to the fight and saw Derek stepping on Scott's throat. "Stop!" I cried. Derek removed his foot and Scott spit up some blood.

Derek began walking back towards the three of us. "Let's go" he said. Derek, Erica and Boyd started walking towards the door. I ran to Scott, or tried to. Isaac caught my arm, "Derek wants to talk to you."

…

If I was ever asked, "when was the closest you ever felt to death?" My answer would be simple: the time Derek Hale gave me a ride home. While everybody else piled into to Erica's car Derek insisted, actually forced is a better word, me to ride in his car. he did take me home like he said he would, thankfully, but the tension was unbearable. He didn't say a word to me until the very end of the ride.

"Isaac told me about the little night you two had." his eye were red "It seems like you two have good chemistry. I'll say I'm a little jealous. But just remember, when you become part of my pack you can see him much, much more. But until then..." and he just let the sentence hang as he drove off.

It left me to wonder if that was a threat.

_**That is the most I think I've ever written at on time... **_

_**but anyway, i hope you enjoyed, sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes and thanks for reading!**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**What! I'm updating twice in one week?! What is this witch craft!?**_

_**Summer, that is the brand of magic.**_

_**Haha anyway Enjoy!**_

"Very sanitary. A fine establishment you're running here!" Stiles sarcastically says walking in the door of the waiting room in the auto repair shop wiping some slime off his hands.

"Tell me again, why did I have to come?" I ask. to tell the truth, I'm board. We've been sitting here for over an hour and apparently we have to stay for another one or two. It's 8:30 at night and I just want to go home.

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone. Derek is determined to have you in his pack and I'm pretty sure that soon he's going to stop asking for your permission."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Since when did you become the protective older brother?"

"I always have been-"Stiles mouth stayed open, like he was unable to close it. His arms fell slackly to his side before his legs gave out and he fell to the floor on his side.

I jumped out of my seat, "Are you ok? Holy crap what happened?"

"…Fine…" he managed to say.

"Help… me…. Help… me… please…" I turned to see the auto shop worker lying on the floor with Stiles car slowly falling right on top of him. It seems like the hydraulics to the rig that was holding it up had been slashed.

"I'll be right back," I tell Stiles. The handle to the out of the waiting room was still covered in slime. It got all over my hand and it immediately made my hand feel cold and numb. The numbness rapidly spread up my arm. Now I understand what happened to Stiles. That slim must be some kind of paralyzing poison. I was two pace away from the repair guy when something sliced a paper cut sized gash on the back of my neck that made the numbness spread all the way down my legs. I fell forward. I grabbed the repair guys' arm and tried to pull him towards me. It didn't do much good since the numbness was creeping up into that arm. It was an unfruitful, feeble attempt at saving him, but I had to try.

"Sofia!" Stiles screamed.

I looked over towards Stiles but a monster was blocking my vision. It was but three feet from my immobile body. The creature was reptilian with shades of green, blue and purple scales all over its human sized body. It had slits for a nose and yellow eyes with oval, cat like pupils. It had rows of razor sharp teeth and a long dragon tail. I let out a weak scream, it was all I capable of in this state.

It looked at me curiously, hisses, and gently pulled my arm away from the man who was about to be crushed. It disappeared after that and left all of us helpless and stock-still. I closed my eyes as the car fell on the man trying to saving my self from a gory sight, but I couldn't cover my ears. I heard the breaking of his rib cage, spine, pelvis, and so many more bones. Worse than that was the sound of the blood bursting out of him like he was no more than water balloon. I had to lie there while his blood slowly trickled towards me and I began to cry as it got on my face, in my hair, all over my clothes. When both Stiles and me could move I crawled into his lap and cried until our dad found us.

As far a questioning went, I got off pretty easy. Since I was in shock they just asked me a few question and drove me home to recover. Stiles, on the other hand did not. He got the full interrogation from dad and the police had to take his car as evidence.

…

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. All day at school no one had said a word to me. I didn't want to talk, and everybody seemed to know it. I handle traumatizing incidents in an "unhealthily" way. Well that's what a shrink would say. I prefer to call it going numb. I put on a shell of bitterness and hide my emotions so deep I can't feel them.

It was a meaningless day, but an informative night.

I was lying on my bed (not the couch, a real bed!), not sleeping, just resting. When I heard a knock on my window I didn't really have the energy to move, but Isaac opened the unlocked window anyway.

"You really should lock your window," he said.

"If I did that you wouldn't be able to get in." I managed to find the energy to sit up.

"That's not exactly true," he smiled slightly. "But the reason I'm here is to pester you about house security it's to cheer you up. Erica said you looked like you had a rough day at school."

"It was something else, but do you plan to cheer me up?" I was trying to let feeling come back into my body since Isaac was here. It takes a bit of time for the full effect of my self induced lack of human emotions to wear off.

"Like this." He softly kissed me on the lips.

Just like that, every single human emotion flooded my brain.

I was a little shocked at first. That was the first time I had been fully, physically awake when we kissed. I wanted to savor this moment. His lips were soft and he was a really good kisser. He wrapped he arms around my waist, but before I could do the same his whole body tensed up. All his muscles went ridged and he let go of me. His eyes were gold like when he was a wolf.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just… we should get going."

"Going? Where are we going?"

"After last night, at the auto shop, Derek decided he wanted to train you too. Boyd and Erica are going to be there and it's Boyd's first training session so don't worry you won't be the only newbie."

"I'm not in his pack! And he isn't my Alpha."

"Please just come, for me?"

"Alright, I'll come," I begrudgingly said.

Since the fight with Peter Hale Derek didn't live in his house any more, so training took place in an old subway station. It was dark due to the fact only a hand full of weak lights were on but I could still make out the details of the place. The stairs were old, creaky, and made of wood. The floor was cement, covered in cracks from time wearing on it, but it had plenty of chunks taken out of it from rough activity too. There was cluttered debris everywhere like a bomb went off and nobody cleaned up. And of course there was on old subway car in the back of the room that was probably abandoned along with this room. How he found this place I have no clue.

Erica and Boyd were sitting on the foot of the steps when we walked in.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Erica said before hugging me.

"Well I don't really think I had a choice," I said. It was weird when people randomly hugged me. I'm not a very touchy-feely type of person.

"You're right, you didn't," Derek's voice boomed from across the room. "now enough hugging, time to train." Erica, Isaac, Boyd and I all stepped forward. "Not you two," he looked at Boyd and me "just them. You'll begin your training by watching. I hope you can learn something these two haven't yet."

Erica and Isaac seemed to know the drill, run through the obstacle course Derek had set up and attack him. Isaac went first, he flipped over a bag filled with wood, leaped over a table, sprinted to gain speed then jumped up against a pillar pushed off it and turned to attack Derek. Derek calmly, with one hand deflected the attack and threw he to the ground. Boyd and I both winced, feeling his pain. Erica ran through the course in a similar manor to Isaac and landed on her ass like him too.

After half an hour of both of them repeatedly failing and being thrown on their asses I noticed something. Derek was board. But why? This is battle, and you're always supposed to be on your toes. The only reason he would look board is because… because he'd seen this before! Come to think of it, Isaac and Erica kept trying to attack him the same way every time. If you keep the same routine and your opponent figure out that routine they will beat you every time. So, what was their routine? Run, jump, make the first move by attack from the air, and of course get knocked down.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Derek said after more than an hour of training. That just proved my hypothesis to be correct. Erica jumped up and wrapped her legs around him a passionately started kissing him. He threw her off, "That, it the last time you do that." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why? Is it because I'm a Beta?" She asked.

"No, it's because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek replied.

Whoa there, who made him a match maker. We're humans, not wolves, we'll love who we choose. But that also makes me think, is that why he wants me to be in his pack? To pair me with Isaac? Or possibly him? He did say he was jealous when he found out about me and Isaac's date.

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few house to heal?" Isaac said.

Derek came over and took his arm, "Here?" Isaac nodded. Derek took his arm twisted at and unnatural angle making it break in several spots. Both Isaac let out a quick sharp yell of pain. "Hundred and one, you think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me wiling I'm talking! I'm teaching you how to survive." He let go of Isaac's arm.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, but their plotting something. And you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father I think it killed someone else last night."

"Wait who do you think it killed?" I asked. I witnessed a murder and this is Beacon Hills, how many murders could happen in a single night?

"A mechanic at the Auto Parts store. He was crushed to death by a car. The suspension rig that held it up had had the hydraulics cut. There were Two witnesses, but i don't know who they are."

"You're looking at one. Stiles was there too."

"What did it look like? The creature."

"It was covered in scales, um, it had claws, its pupils were like a snakes, and its eyes were yellow, um, it walked on all fours, it was about the size of a human, and it had a tail."

"Did Stiles or Scott know what it was?" Derek questioned.

"No, Stiles doesn't and i haven't talked to Scott but I'm guessing he doesn't either."

Derek let a deep breath through his nose. I couldn't tell it he was irritated or just thinking over this new bit o news."Until I know what it is you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you."

…

Erica drove me home since Derek broke Isaac's arm and it would take at least two hours to heal.

"Well that's one of the perks of being a wolf." Erica said right after she started driving.

"Yeah, super fast healing almost makes up for going crazy once a month and hunter trying to kill you."

"If you're a girl, twice a month actually."

"Are you serous?! Well then it totally doesn't make up for it," I said. I was beginning to get the feeling she was trying to persuade me into joining the pack again.

"Come on, super strength, speed, heightened senses, faster reflexes, a better physical appearance, and a pack. Just think about that, a group of people who are exactly like you and they will always have your back always be there for you, know what you're going through. To be honest that the real reason I agreed. Because of my epilepsy I've always been a social outcast. I thought it would be nice to belong for once in my life."

I've never really know what it's like to be accepted either. Not because people pushed me away. I pushed them. And now I'm pushing Erica away, This talk is uncomfortable and I'm not ready to talk with her. "Hey, you're not wearing you're ring." I noticed it hands on the wheel and the ring was missing. She always wore it and it seemed like a good way to change the topic.

And she fell for the bait, "Oh, it's made of silver so I can't wear it. It doesn't exactly harm me, but it burns if I wear it to long. I still keep it on my person though." She pulled the ring out of her packet. It was attached to her jeans by a leather cord that went through a belt loop.

"It's a shame such a pretty ring can't be worn."

"You can have it, I mean I'd rather see it on you than just have it in my pocket all day."

"No, you don't have it do that, it was your-"

"No, come on." She took the ring and the leather chord off her pants and slipped it over my head so it made a necklace. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." The ring did seem fitting but i wouldn't wear it on my finger. No that would be like bragging that I could touch Erica's grandmother's ring when she herself couldn't. "And thanks for the ride." She had pulled up at the curb in front of my house.

"No problem, see you later."

...

I tried to shut the door as quietly as possible. It wasn't my father I was worried about catching me, it was Stiles. My dad was on night shift, as he is most nights, but Stiles, I have not idea where he is. He could be upstairs sleeping or out running around with Scott. But no, he was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for me.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was... I was out." Should I tell him where I was?

He got up and walked towards me until he was less than a foot away and looking down on me, "Where were you? Do you know what time it is? Its almost midnight, and with that thing that killed that guy last night I don't want you wondering around late at night, so tell me where were you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was with Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek. It was the safest place it be with that thing around."

"What were you doing?"

"Derek was training us, but why should you care?"

"Because you're my little sister! It's my job to protect you-"

"Then why did you let them send me away!" I screamed, I could feel tears forming.

"You were four and I was only five when mom died! I couldn't help that dad sent you away! I don't think you understand I want to come with you!" Stiles voice cracked, he was about to cry too. "Dad hit me more often and harder than he did to you, and half the time he tried hurt you I took your beating!" He pulled up his sleeve on his left forearm to reveal a series of thin scars. "Once time he threw a glass bottle at you and I stopped it from hitting you face. I'm trying to protect you from Derek, but this time I can't win in a fight." I hugged him and started bawling into his shoulder. "Please Sofie, be smart," he whispered, stroking my hair.

**_Well, we got some growing love between Isaac and Sofia, a friendship bond between her and Erica, and the first of many sibling fights._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter and reviews would be AMAZING._**

**_Love you all!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is kinda a short chapter, but the origional full idea I had was too long. Don't worry I'll post again in a day or two._**

**_Enjoy!_**

"So what exactly are we going to do?" I asked as I handed Derek a bottle of the kanima's poison that I had managed to smuggle away from Stiles.

"We're just going to test him with this," he held up the bottle "and if Jackson is the kanima, we kill him. Plain and simple."

"Sounds good to me, but first I want to thank him for killing my father," Isaac said from across the room. We were in the subway tunnel so his voice echoed, scrambling the words a little and taking the precise edge off them.

"You can be so cruel sometimes," I told him. Sure I'd heard of super-jock Jackson. He was the stereotypical version of a sports jock. He was an ass to kids like Isaac or Erica even Stiles and Scott. He beat up out castes for kicks. But what I found funny was he played lacrosse. Don't get me wrong it's a rough sport, but it's not football or basket ball, in other words not the sport everyone knows and cares about. Even if he had an inflamed, over sized ego I found it hard to believe he was such an jerk Isaac wanted him dead.

"That's what this life requires," Derek paused as he heard the far off struggle Jackson was putting out trying to fight Erica, "and trust me, this is nothing compared to what the Argents would do."

Isaac grabbed Jackson as soon as Erica brought him down the stairs. I leaned up against the subway car in the shadows. Derek told me to watch and stay put. I think he is treating this as a lesson for me to learn how to interrogate people, his way.

"What happen to you the night of the full moon?" Derek was sitting on a crate, purposely trying to look mysterious and dangerous. He was very successful in my opinion.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened!" Jackson was out of breath, probably from fighting with Erica, and he was visible scared. Sweat was dripping from his face. For a tuff guy he didn't know how to keep his cool.

"You're lying." Derek had seen it too, he put on a pair of gloves and grabbed the bottle of kanima poison.

"No, no wait I can prove it. I taped myself." He looked slightly ashamed at that.

"That's pathetic," I said. Jackson looked over at me noticing for the first time I was there.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac obviously found this funny.

"Yes, it was the full moon and maybe while you were curled in the corner having and existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for this so called gift your big bad alpha promised me! But what do I get? Nothing." Jackson was having a stair down with Isaac at too close of a distance. He was mocking Isaac, trying to make him mad. I could tell Isaac was dying to kill this prick. "You want proof? Let me get the video."

"No, no I have a better idea." Derek pulled out a mirror shard.

"What that-"Erica and Isaac shoved Jackson to his knees while Derek poured a few drops of the kanima's venom from the bottle on to the mirror. The mirror was just for show, to scare Jackson. Derek could just pour a drop from the bottle. That was just part of of this interrogation, fear was Derek's biggest weapon.

Erica and Isaac pried Jackson's mouth open when Derek poured a single drop down his throat. They let go of him and stepped away to watch him fall to the ground. Derek sighed like he had wanted Jackson to be the kanima and knelt down next to his motionless body, "You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." He turned to look at us, "Get rid of him and go home."

"Well I have to get going before Stiles flips a bitch," I kissed Isaac, but he didn't kiss me back. When I leaned away his eyes were gold again like before and his face was a mix of worry and shock. When I said goodbye to Erica her face had a look of worry and Derek looked outraged.

**...**

"I've got a surprise for you," Erica says right after I close my locker door. Even in high heels she's stealthy as a cat.

"That jump scare was a surprise, should I be scared of this one too?"

Erica laughed, "I can think of someone who will be scared of this, but not you." She pointed down the hallway, I followed her finger and my eyes landed on Isaac, leaning causally on a locker.

I ran down the hallway and hugged him, I would have kissed him but we were in public. I am not one of those people who just make out in front of the whole world. "What are you doing here I thought you were still a fugitive?"

"Not any more, I got Jackson to take back his statement, so now-"the bell cut him off.

"So now we test Lydia. Derek wants this done during chemistry." Erica said.

"And if it's her we kill the bitch, alright?" Isaac looked at us and we nodded.

"We have to tell Derek first."

"I'll do it, you two can take care of her, I'll go tell Derek." I offered, we all knew I'd just be a handicap to them if I came. Plus I don't think Stiles would ever forgive me if I helped kill the girl he's loved since kindergarten.

"Sounds great, wouldn't want you there if things get messy," we all smiled at Erica's morbid joke.

**...**

I had one more period before chemistry: English. And who was in that class? Scott McCall.

The class itself was uneventful; we were supposed to annotate Mark Twain's Huckleberry Finn. The class was silent with except for the scratches of pen to paper, flipping of pages, and the occasional pop of pen caps.

Towards the end of class Scott, who was sitting behind me, tapped my chair and handed me a note. _Stiles told me you've been hanging out with Derek and his pack. _It read.

_Yes, I have because my own brother doesn't have time for me when they are willing to make time for me. _I wrote back.

_Listen, you don't know what you're getting into. You saw at the ice rink, how he sent Isaac and Erica to fight me first. He doesn't care about you. He just wants protection from the hunters and to build up power._

_Scott, I don't care about him. I care about Isaac, Erica, and Boyd so I'm going to take care of them in a way you can't. From within Derek's pack. _

_You don't need to be a werewolf to help. Stiles is still human and he helps more than I do._

_Who said I was wanted to be a werewolf? I owe allegiance to you and your group due to the fact Stiles is my brother, you don't turn your back on family. And my allegiance to Derek really isn't to him, it's to Isaac. I'm neutral ground and want to stay that way for as long a possible. As soon as I officially join Derek's pack that line is blurred and are scales are tipped. I belong to someone then._

Class was dismissed by the time I finished writing. I place the note on Scott's desk and calmly walked to chemistry.

**_Mwahahahahahaha! You now know the real reason Sofia has been denying Derek. But just remember, eventually she will be a werewolf, so what happens then? _**

**_Review?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter took longer than expected...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chemistry class.

The bell had just rung when I walked into the classroom. Each lab table had an array of test tubes, beakers, powders, and an assortment of different colored chemicals. Stiles and Scott were both sitting next to Lydia. Scott in a chair that was already there and Stiles was in a chair he had pulled up from the next table over. Erica and Isaac were sitting one desk behind them. I sat a table adjacent to the two of them. They both had explained the plan to test Lydia to me before class. At the end of the experiment you could eat the crystal it would make, so whichever one of us sat with her would pour a little of the kanima poison on it a feed it too her. It was a simple plan, so long as we didn't touch the venom ourselves.

"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite," Mr. Harris said as he walked into the classroom giving Stiles a dirty look, "the Universe and human stupidity. But I'm not sure about the Universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He patted Stiles on the shoulder. "So to combat the plague to ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts in a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one, or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." I couldn't help but let out a silent laugh. I love this class because everyday Mr. Harris insults Stiles and there's nothing he can do about it. But me on the other hand, he loves me."Erica, take the first station. Start with…" almost every boys hand shot up in the air, even a few girls did too, "I didn't ask for volunteers." He growled. "Put your hormonal little hands down! Erica, start with Mr. McCall. Alright next two, Stilinskies at this table…"

Well one of the dangers of having a sibling in the same class as you, is the teacher makes you sit next to them expecting you'll both behave. The table had a little note card explaining what we were supposed to do. I grabbed the card and a beaker and began working since we switched every three minutes.

"So what's their plan?" Stiles asked.

"We're going to test Lydia."

"No shit Sherlock and what's this 'we'?"

"I don't want a lizard monster running around Beacon Hills. And I really don't give a crap if you like Lydia, but actually… You know you've never been on a date with her."

"Not true, we went on a double date with Scott and Alison to go ice skating."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said with false sweetness, "I meant my definition of a date. Which is when _she_ considers it a date too." Stiles was fumbling with words trying to figure out a comeback. "I really hope you know that you don't matter to her. But don't worry, Scott doesn't matter to her, Alison barley does, and the one thing she does care about is Jackson." I gave him a sweet, innocent, cruel smile. I knew I had driven the knife deep, but sometimes I like to be spiteful.

_Bing! _The bell on Mr. Harris's desk went off, signaling it was time to go to the next station. I stood up and saw Erica with an empty seat, I also saw Isaac advancing towards my now empty chair next to Stiles.

I grabbed Isaac's arm, "I've already got him kinda upset, so don't screw with him too much." I whispered.

He smiled, "But that's the fun part."

I took the chair next to Erica and grabbed the instruction card, at least this time I could focus on the experiment.

"Did Stiles ask for anything?" Erica asked. She was helping me with the chemicals. It was like we were just having a casual conversation, not discussing strategic plans.

"Just what our plans were. I distracted him; he must have ADHD because it was easier than I thought. Did Scott ask for anything?"

"He just asked to talk with Derek, but I redirected he attention."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. That was a bit of a bitch move."

"It's fun toying with people, besides I heard what you said to Stiles."

"He's my brother, I'm allowed to say stuff like that. Also let's not forget, the truth hurts."

_Bing!_ This was the last time we would switch seats so I had to get to kanima venom the Isaac since he had already taken a set next to Lydia. On my way to a seat in the back of the classroom I bumped into Isaac and slipped the vial into his pocket. Reverse pick pocketing, thievery was a skill I learned back in Manhattan.

The girl I ended up sitting next to was very polite. We made small talk about the experiment and how Mr. Harris was kind of a jerk. She made a little comment on how he always picked on Stiles, but I reminded her he was my brother. She paused and laughed saying how I probably loved that. I had a feeling she possibly liked him.

_Bing!_ "Time," Mr. Harris said, "Now, if you've catalyzed the reaction correctly you should be looking at a crystal." Our beaker had three thumb sized, clear crystals. "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it."

Stiles was eyeing me, probably wondering when we were going to test Lydia or maybe if I'd have the guts to eat my crystal. Seeing as how he and Scott had a blob of clay like ooze at the bottom of their beaker. I felt confident in his failure. I looked him in the eye, took the crystal out and bit it without breaking eye contact. It tasted like rock candy, but more artificial.

"Lydia!" Scott shouted. I didn't see what happened exactly but I'm pretty sure he saw the poison on her crystal. He was out of his chair like he was going to leap forward and stop her, everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Lydia demanded.

"Uh… Nothing…" Scott sat back and watched as Lydia bit into the crystal with her molars.

I waited for her body to go slack and for her to fall on the floor or against Isaac, but she didn't. It took Jackson about 30 seconds to be completely paralyzed but 2 minutes later Lydia was preparing to go to her next class. I didn't even need to look at Isaac or Erica; I knew what I needed to do now.

It's time to find Derek.

**…**

It was almost the end of the year, the lacrosse field had almost not grass. Yellowy, brown dead strands were still rooted in a few places, but for the most part it was dirt with patches of mud scattered about. Boyd was on the far side of the field sitting on the bleacher. I had always found Boyd a little intimidating, but to be honest he was a big teddy bear. A strong teddy bear, who was 6'3, and very protective of things he cared about, and a teddy bear who could easily kill you… but still a teddy bear. Next to Boyd was Derek, they were talking.

"It's her," I said as I walked up.

"Erica and Isaac?" Derek asked.

"About to kill her," I responded.

"Go take care of him." Derek was talking to Boyd. Scott was crossing the field, he must have followed me. "You know, you could be helping them right now," I became acutely aware of how alone I felt. Scott and Boyd were 10 yards but it could have been 10 miles. "It might not be to late to help them," his eyes began to glow their hypnotic red, "or maybe you could just help teach Scott here a lesson."

"The answer is still no, and if it ever becomes a yes I'll be the one to let you know. Your constant asking is making your offer seem less and less appealing." I didn't mention though that I knew how desperate he was.

"I don't want to fight," Scott said to Boyd.

"Good, because I'm twice the size of you."

"Well this ought to be fun," Derek said. Boyd and Scott had begun a fight, a short lived one. Derek and I intervened after the first blow of Scott shoving Boyd to the ground. "She failed the test."

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything, Lydia's different," Scott said breathlessly.

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"I'm not going to let you kill her."

Derek smirked, "Who said I was going to do it?"

He stood dumbstruck for about two second before figuring out it would be Isaac and Erica who would kill her. Scott's face contorted into knowingness, rage, and determination. He would kill either of them… for Lydia. He started for the school and I… well… I couldn't stop myself from football tackling him to the ground. The idea of Scott attacking Isaac was… madding. Both Derek and Boyd were speechless. I jumped back up, Scott's eyes were becoming gold. He jumped up, trying to attack me, but Boyd threw him to the ground twice as hard as I did.

Scott was puffing on the ground when they walked away. Derek was laughing. "Whose side are you on?" Scott gasped.

"My own."

**...**

"Where the hell are they!?" Isaac screamed. He and Erica met Derek, Boyd, and I in the parking lot.

"What do you mean, I thought you said they'd be in the library."

"They aren't, so where did they go?" Erica was fuming too, but not as much as Isaac. He sure was sweet, but he could get pissy too.

"It's the middle of school, they can't have just up and left."

A car leaving the lot caught my eye. It was a beat up old jeep, a girl with bright red hair was sitting in the back looking out the rear window. It turned and I saw Jackson in the passenger seat and Alison behind him. I didn't need to see Stiles to know he was driving. "You can if you have a car."

They followed my gaze and saw the car just before it disappeared.

"Damn," it was Boyd who said what we were all thinking.

"You three," Derek looked at Isaac, Erica and I, "go in Erica's car, Boyd you're with me. We're going to go to Sofia's house. They can't go the Alison's and Jackson's parents don't know anything, plus Stiles was driving so that's where their most likely to go. Sofia tell Erica how to get there and we'll follow."

Everyone started to go to cars, "I don't think their going to my house. My dad is home. He's probably sleeping because he worked the night shift yesterday, but Stiles isn't stupid enough to think he'll sleep through a fight."

"Alright then, where do you think they would take her?"

"Scott's house, on Thursdays his mom works from noon to nine. His house will be empty and they must have the allusion that we won't think to look there."

they all though on it and finally Derek said, "Scott's house it is."

**...**

Scott lived about 10 miles away from the high school, but the car drive was almost 20 minutes long due to so many traffic lights and stop signs. Derek's car slowly fell behind ours as we seemed to catch more green lights the red ones. The three of us ended up arriving at Scott's house about 5 minutes before Boyd and Derek did. Erica dropped us off around the corner from the house and went to find somewhere to park.

I had a feeling this would be the only time we'd be alone for the rest of the night, "Hey umm... I just wanted to... wish..." I fumbled over my words. He smiled. I've been told before I look cute when I'm nervous, so I must have been adorable then. It's amazing how a situation can determine how you act. "This is for luck." I leaned in to kiss him (I had to get on my tip toes a little), but he jerked away. His eyes were glowing gold and he looked like he was in minor pain.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He was a little breathless, he must have been in more than just minor pain.

"Don't bullshit me, something's wrong with you."

He let out a heavy breath, "Okay fine. Yes, something is wrong. Derek told me I can't interact sexually with you."

"Told you!? What you're just going to follow his every word!?"

You really think I would do whatever he told me? I think I used the wrong word, he ORDERED me not to touch you. You can't defy an Alpha."

"Well kissing isn't sexual."

"To him it's a gateway to other thing, but I'm beginning to think he's just trying to torture me."

Erica came running up and we had to stop. Soon after Derek and Boyd arrived. the rest of the evening I was only vaguely aware of. The group had barricaded themselves into to Scott's house. Scott was still missing, and Lydia hadn't turned into the kanima yet. At one point Derek told, ordered, Isaac to run around back and break in from the back door. Later he told Erica to break into the upstairs window. Boyd was about the head in when a fight erupted inside and soon after the lip bodies o Isaac and Erica were tossed outside by Scott. Erica seemed like her had been paralyzed by kanima poison but Isaac had the look of being knocked out cold. I remember feeling the urge to make sure Isaac was okay but my body refused to move. Selied and Alison walked on to the porch ans stood next to Scott. The kanima crawled out the window on the roof Erica had broken into earlier. It let out a hissing, growl, screeching, ear splitting noise and ran off.

I could hear the faint wail of police sirens. Well played Scott, calling the police. "Get them out of here." He and Boyd Grabbed Isaac and Erica's bodies and disappeared.

Two seconds later Lydia came running onto the porch, "Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

**_Alright, not the best ending, but its late at night and I want to get this posted for you guys. Two little announcements:_**

**_1. The posting for this story might begin to take longer than it is currently because I've decided it's time to start writing different stories that have been driving me insane begging to be on paper._**

**_2. Sofia will become a werewolf very soon._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back, back again?** **_Shady's back tell a friend!_**

**_Lol sorry I was listening to Eminem and that top line just kinda happened. _**

**_Anywho, I hope all you Americans out there had a great 4th of July, I sure did. Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you did to celebrate._**

**_And enjoy this chapter!_**

"Jack, I'll never let go."

"You better not! Because you have the luxury of being able to touch him!" I screamed at the T.V. For some reason I thought it would be a good idea to watch Titanic.

Stiles had grounded me for hanging around Derek again. I know he's not oblivious to Isaac and I dating but I don't know if that had something to do with it also. It's funny how suddenly your older brother thinks he can act as a parent. I didn't know why he thought I would follow his rules, maybe it's because he could have made my life hell if I didn't.

The end credits were just beginning to role when my dad walked in the garage door. I glanced at the clock and it was almost 10 AM, his shift wasn't supposed to end for another 2 hours.

"Um, dad aren't you supposed to be-" I started.

"Your brother," He paused as if trying to remember what his point was. "Is trouble. I find him at the scene of a crime, but that doesn't bother me. The crime was at a gay club. He says he was helping a friend, and oh God. That kid needs help." Ah crap, he's drunk; his words were slurred, is actions doped, and his eyes were hazy. I thought he changed his old habits.

I noticed he still had on his uniform, gun included. "Well, is late and I really should go to bed." I headed towards the stairs.

"What are, what are you holding?" He stumbled over his words as he tried to walk to me. He was so intoxicated couldn't walk and talk at the same time.

I noticed my hand had gone to Erica's ring which I still wore as a necklace, "Oh nothing, just a necklace."

"Where'd you get it?" he was right in front of me examining the ring.

I was having trouble not hyperventilating and breaking down into tears, "My, my friend."

"What's their name?" His breath smelt like whiskey.

"Erica." I choked out.

He smiled, "Well I'm glad you're making friends." He staggered over to the couch and started munching on my left over popcorn.

I took three heavy breaths to calm myself and let one tear fall. I wiped the tear and totted up the stairs. There was no need to cry over something that didn't happen.

Even though it was a Saturday night, I had no interest in pointlessly depriving myself of sleep, so I decided just to go to bed.

**…**

The clock read 9:45 AM when I woke up. . I shifted my vision from my night stand to my windows. The glass pane had been lifted up, making the curtains flow in the light breeze. I felt a heavy arm warped around my midsection, a warm body pressed against my back and steady, warm breathing on the back of my neck.

"Good morning beautiful."

I rolled over to see Isaac's half asleep face smile at me. "When did you come in?" I asked.

He yawned and propped himself up on one elbow, "A little before three." I noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"I would have thought this goes against Derek's rules."

"That's what I thought too. When I first got in I just sat in that chair. I was beginning to doze off when you started to make this choking noise. I came over to check and make sure you were ok but I think you were just crying. I was going to go back to the chair but you grabbed my hand and, well, I just kinda stayed right here."

"I didn't know you could cry in your sleep. Well anyway, as much as I like seeing you like this, you should probably put a shirt on."

"I'll put a shirt on when you put on some pants."

I had forgotten that I had taken my pajama pants off because I wasn't accustom to the California heat. I had been sleeping in a tank top and panties. I snatched some pants off the floor. "I was hot, ok?" he laughed. Well at least I know he didn't, couldn't is a better word, do anything.

"Since its morning, why don't we have breakfast?" Isaac suggested as he grabbed a dark blue button up shirt off the floor and put it on.

"There's a coffee shop around the corner-"

"Sofia!" Stiles yelled.

"I'll meet you around the corner in 10 minutes?" He said crouching on the window sill.

"15 minutes." I said as he disappeared.

**…**

After getting dressed, a minor fight with Stiles, and a short walk with Isaac we were at the coffee shop.

"So why did you come in so late?" I asked munching on a pastry.

"Since Scott knocked me out in the fight last night, I didn't wake up until around midnight. Then I had to wait for the others to fall asleep."

"Why doesn't Derek want you seeing me?"

"I don't know, he said something about you not getting attached to me, but personally I think he has some sick crush on you."

"That's gross, how old is he?"

"Like 24 maybe 23."

"Ew, that's just really weird. Why do you look like you're in pain when you touch me?"

"Because I am, that's Derek's way of enforcing his rule."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at first it was just kind of a weird tingling sensation and it slowly got worse."

"Aw I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's worth the pain." He kissed my forehead, and surprisingly he didn't have a reaction. "What I want to know is why was Stiles calling you this morning?"

"Uh, um he found my dad passed out on the couch and want to know what happened."

"What did happen?"

"He came home drunk last night, and, well, we've both had problems in the past when he was drinking."

"What happened?"

"Last night, nothing. He just scared me. But when I was little, when my mom died, he turned to drinking to cope with her loss. And, well," I could feel hot tears, but I was not go to cry in front of Isaac. "He would get out of control sometimes. Stiles took most of it, I hid a lot of the time. I don't remember exactly why, when, how, but that's the reason I left Beacon Hills to live with my godmother." I took a deep breath "so I guess that's why I was crying last night, I must have had a nightmare."

"I understand, my mom left me and my dad two years ago. Just disappeared, for a stupid boyfriend, her and my dad never even got a divorce. And my dad didn't have any other out lets besides me so, I ended up in the basement, locked in a freezer a lot. Sometimes for days."

"Are you glad he's dead?"

"Yes and no. He can't lock me up anymore, but he used to be a great father. I'd like to say I miss him, but… I can't." He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "What about you, are you glad to be back? Back in Beacon Hills."

"Are we talking about family, or the whole town, werewolves included?"

He smiled, "Both I suppose."

"Being out of the craziness of New York is nice, but the small-townness is beginning to getting boring. It's actually really great to be back with Stiles, he was my hero when I was younger. My dad's has changed a lot, but I still just don't…"

"And the werewolves?" He asked making a face in between a smirk and trying not to laugh.

"All of them are awful." I joked.

"Oh really?"

"Well I supposed Scott and Erica are bearable."

"Aw that hurt."

"And it's unbearable not to have you around." I smiled. Isaac leaned into kiss me, right before my phone went off. The caller ID said it was Stiles. I pressed accept, "What?!"

"Jackson's gone." Stiles staticey voice came through the speaker. Isaac had his ear to the phone so he could hear too.

"How did he escape from and armored police truck?"

"I don't know he's a kanima, he used his venom to melt the thing-"

"Just stop talking, what do want?"

"We have to tell dad."

"Are you crazy? No!"

"Yes, we do. Come on, we're just a couple of kids, look Alison is telling her dad too. Scott is coming down the police station with me as proof, you need to come to. Dad is more likely to believe you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're the golden child!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"I am not!"

"Whatever meet us there at noon."

"Fine."

I hung up. "I'm coming with you." Isaac said.

"No, you need to get back to Derek. If Jackson is really out of control he needs to know, and I think its best that the fewer people my dad knew about being werewolves the better."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe it or not, I am a big girl who can take care of herself."

"Alright, be careful love." He kissed the knuckle of my left hand, like you would see a gentle man do in really old movies, and we went our separate ways.

**...**

I meat Scott and Stiles at the front of the police station at a quarter to noon.

"what's the plan?" I asked.

"We go in there, find dad, go into his office, explain the situation all the way back to Peter Hail, and Scott morphs if he doesn't believe us." Stiles told me.

"Could be better, but also could be worse. But there's one little thing i think we should add, let's not tell him about Derek's pack." I suggested.

"Why, they're part of the problem too." Scott said.

"Because if this goes to hell in a handbag that's three less people who wont end up dead. And If we need to tell him later we will, but not now."

"Fine," Stiles said.

"Alright, there goes nothing."

We all walked in, Stiles was leading the way. The front desk said our dad was in his office. They didn't tell us he wasn't alone.

Sitting on the couch in my dad's office was Jackson, raped in police jacket. A man was standing next to him looking very official dressed in a sweater vest and over coat.

"Scott, Stiles, perfect timing." My dad said. Stiles looked mortified. "Have you meat Jackson's father, Mr. David Witmore, esquire."

"That means lawyer." Jackson said smugly.

"Um I don't believe we have. Hey dad we need to talk to you really quickly ab-" Stiles tried to say.

"Stiles, just stop. Scott I expected better of you." My father looked past Scott and saw me for the first time. "Sofia, what are you doing here? Jackson, you didn't say she was involved did you?"

"No I never saw her." He sneered at me. i could tell that right at the moment he was remembering the kanima testing. I was there and he wasted to say so but her couldn't with out explaining a whole other story.

"Then why are you here?" my dad asked.

I had to think on my toes, "I wanted to see if you need some food. You let in a hurry this morning and I didn't think you had a lunch so I wanted to see if you wanted me to get you something." I said in my honey sweet voice i only used when i wanted something or was trying to sound innocent.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm really not hungry."

"I guess I'll be going then." I walked out of the office.

"You know I;m kind of hungry, hey Sof, can you get me something?" Stiles ran out of the office trying to catch me. "What the hell was that for?! He would have believed you!" He whispered.  
"Do you remember the first day of school? When you used me as bait?"

"This is serous, please."

"Look, Jackson knows he's the kanima and he's not doing anything about it. There is nothing Dad can do to stop him. I'm going to go be of real help."

"Sofia don't do that, you don't need to go to Derek!" My came out to get Stiles.

"Yes, I do need to."

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**I think we all know what's happening next chapter. ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright guys here it is!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_My chest… it burns! I looked down to see a raging inferno on the center of my chest. I tried slapping at it, to pat out the flames. Every time I did that the burning got worse and worse. My heart was racing and I was sweating. The pain was searing deeper into my flesh…_

I woke with a start. The burning pain from my dream was still on my chest. I looked down, Erica's silver ring. I ripped the necklace of and threw it on my night stand. I looked at the clock, 4:36 am. I fell back down onto my pillow. I dabbed my forehead, the back of my hand came away covered in moisture. I really had been sweating; it wasn't just in the dream. I checked my shoulder, the bite Derek had given me was almost gone. It was just a little pink and tender where his teeth had dug the deepest. Ten short hours that's how long it take for the Bite to turn you.

I am now a werewolf.

The place where the ring had sat on my chest was still in fiery pain. I went to the bathroom to look for burn cream. I know it's stupid now that I will heal faster, but I was just hoping maybe it would make the pain a little more bearable. I didn't fumble down the hall in the dark like usually do, I could see perfectly fine. When I got to the bathroom the first thing my eyes gravitated to was the mirror. I guess I was expecting to see a change in my physical appearance. My skin had cleared of all blemishes and my lips were slightly more plump. My gray eyes looked more like liquid silver and all my features, the curve of my nose, my rounded jawbone, my eye sockets, had become more defined, more feminine. My copper hair was glossy and smooth, the skin all over my body seemed to glow faintly. It was hard to tell but I think had become more curvy, like a woman. I had been told before I looked like my mother. I used to always think, from what I remember of her, I could have been adopted as far as resemblance went. But now, I thought my mom was standing on the other side of the mirror.

I gasped, the quick intake of breath made my burn sting, snapping me out of my revere. I looked at it in the mirror, the silver had left a mark. Slightly upwards of the center of my chest was a crescent moon that looking like a mix between a faded tattoo and a birth mark. I guess I had fallen asleep at an angle so the entire circle wasn't in my skin. How was I going to hide this! The mark was too high up for any of my shirts to cover. Could I wear a scarf? During spring time in California, no I'd sweat to death. Hopefully it will heal. I made a mental note to ask Erica if her burn healed.

I applied a little burn cream to the mark, how much that will help I don't know, and made my way back to my room. The clock read almost 5:00, hardly any time to sleep. I wasn't tired though, so in my mind I decided to replay the scene from last night. A night that changed my life.

**…**

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Isaac asked as we stood at the entrance to Derek's subway lair.

"No, I feel like I have to do this on my own." I responded.

"Alright, but if I hear excessive screaming I'm coming in." I smiled through my anxiety as he kissed my forehead.

When I shut the door behind me it creaked. Each and every one of the stairs moaned under my weight. The cobwebs fluttered in the draft flowing in from some unknown place. The cold seemed more intense and the lights were dimmer. Everything was less friendly, and more surreal. I suppose that's just the body's natural reaction to walking into a possibly life threatening situation.

"Derek?" I called. My voice echoed eerily off the tunnel walls.

"Sofia." Derek's deep voice came from five feet to my right. He was standing in the subway car's doorway. "What are you doing here," his voice was mocking; he knew why I was here.

"I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

"Becoming part of your pack, Jackson is too dangerous."

"So you think I want your help now?" he shortened the gap between us leaving only a foot of space separating us.

"No," I closed the gap entirely. I was had to look up to meet his gaze now. "I think you need me." I wasn't scared anymore. I felt almost angry at him, I could also feel the adrenalin gushing into my bloodstream. Something about Derek made me like this; I hated the feeling but also loved it. Its was like being so alive but with a clouded mind.

His eyes glowed red, "Need is a strong word and want is too weak of a term... but desire, that seems about right," He paused wording his next sentence carefully."A smart Alpha is always looking to strengthen their pack, add new talent, build onto the pack. You would do just that, but have another reason to desire you join."

"And what is your reason?"

He paused for a minute, "Do you know the rankings of authority in a real wolf pack? Alpha, Beta-"

"Delta, subordinates and Omega, yes I know."

"Well most people don't know that in each pack there are two Alphas. The dominate pack leader, and their mate." My head was spinning. "And wolves are one of the few animals that mate for life."

"And?" I had a slowly forming, numb realization of what he was trying to say.

"Besides the true Alpha, the Alpha's mate holds the most authority in the pack, they're the strongest, the fastest, most agile, most clever, and true leaders. I see all those characteristics in you Sofia."

"You barley know me." I sneered.

"I suppose you could say that's true. But Isaac knows you, and he's more than happy to tell me about you when I ask him to." I remembered Isaac telling me you can't refuse your Alpha, "But I have to be a little more persuasive to get Stiles to talk. And regardless of how high and mighty the Beacon Hills polices station makes themselves out to be, their internet security really is quite weak." He had a devilish smile on his face.

"I don't like games, say what you want."

His lips crashed into mine, "I want you."

I pulled away and, like an idiot, backed myself up against a pillar. "This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come." I tried to walk away.

Derek pinned me to the wall, "Sofia-"

"Isaac!" I screamed. "Isaac I need help-" Derek clapped his hand over my mouth.

It was too late for that; Isaac came bursting through the door. He jumped over the stair railing and landed heavily. He had changed into his wolf form and Derek had too. Derek let go of me to brace for Isaac's attack. There was a cracking of bones when they met. Their collision would have left the average person in the hospital for weeks, but these two treated it like nothing. Derek knew how to fight better than Isaac, so when the claws came out clothing and flesh alike were torn and blood began to flow. In their brawl Isaac took the worst of it but Derek suffered injuries too.

I couldn't stand to see them beat each other up, and for what? Me? "Stop it!" I yelled, neither heard me. "Stop fighting! You are not two high school girls fighting over a boy! Now quit it!" They both looked at me, eyes still a little crazed.

"Fine. I'll be the mature one." Derek snarled. He let go of Isaac, I realized he had had his claws dug in to Isaac's shoulders in preparation to kick him, hard.

Honestly I didn't know how either of them was able to stand. Isaac had nasty gashes on his chest, a long thin cut on the side of his face, a busted lip, the claw marks on his shoulders, and I think a broken wrist. Derek had deep scratches on his legs and arms, his nose looked broken.

Derek began to walk to me but Isaac beat him. "Come on, let's go," He took my arm, we started towards the exit.

"Wait." Derek called. He took a deep breath. "I'll take the bond off Isaac."

We both turned, "What bond?" I asked.

"The one not allowing him to touch you."

I looked at Isaac. His face was saying, 'it's up to you' but I knew he wanted me to take the offer. "How much does it hurt?"

"Not much, it's like a dog bite." Isaac said.

I walked to Derek, Isaac trailing me. He put his hands on my shoulders rubbing them, scoping out the best place to bite.

What if the Bite killed me?

Would the Argents hunt me?

Would they kill me if they caught me?

Would Stiles ever talk to me again?

What if?

What if?

What if?

Relax, I told myself. I took a deep breath. Derek was looking at something behind me. His eyes were still red, he was concentrating on the thing behind me. I turned my head to look, there was nothing there. I later figured out him looking behind me was a distraction.

A sharp pain exploded on my left shoulder. I looked over just in time to see Derek pull his head back. I had fresh blood slowly oozing out of his bite mark. I touched it, my fingers came away with blood on them but I couldn't feel my fingers brush my shoulder. I didn't notice that my hearing ceased to work until Isaac came over. He was trying to say something to me but I could hear and to be honest, none of my senses were up to par. The rest of the evening was… fuzzy.

**...**

Sofia fainted into my arms. An immediate bolt of panic went through me. When Derek bit me I didn't faint, neither did Erica or Boyd. "Is she ok?!" I asked Derek.

He wiped the rest of her blood from his mouth. He looked genuinely concerned as he checked her pulse and her shoulder wound, which was still bleeding. "As long as she doesn't stop breathing, she'll be fine." I took my shirt and tightly wrapped it around creating a make shift bandage. "You should get her home, oh and one more thing." He dug his claw into the back of my neck, like he did when he first put the bond on me. I won't lie I yelped in pain. "Your free now, she's your girl. But you better take care of her. I guarantee you that she will be the best thing that ever happens to you, respect her." He let go.

I carried her to the car and took her home. The whole time she was muttering little things here and there. I had her lean on the car door. She came in and out of consciousness a few times. She was only ever awake long enough to say little things, like asking for the time, wondering where Stiles was, one time she even "ordered" a coffee. When I pulled up into the driveway she still wasn't stable enough to stand on her own. At first I tried to get her to walk with me supporting her, but I soon gave that up. Carrying her bridal style onto the porch. I started thinking of fake answers for when the sheriff asked why I was bringing his daughter home, wounded, unconscious, and so late at night. Let's see, I found her in an ally with a dog attacking her... yeah that's believable. To my surprise Stiles opened the door when I rang the bell.

I smiled relieved, "Hey, Stiles-"

"Isaac?! What the hell happened?" He roared.

I realized I was shirtless, with cuts still healing from me and Derek's fight, holding his unconscious little sister, and she was bleeding from the shoulder. This would look strange to anyone."Derek, bit her and she passed out."

"What happened to your shirts?" Right then, the worst possible time in the world, Sofia nuzzled her face further into my chest smiling. Stiles took her out of my arms, he couldn't carry her like I had, but he could manage to support her awkwardly. Holding her against his body with her feet on the ground and arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

"I was trying to stop the bleeding." I said as Stiles grabbed the door.

"Well she wouldn't be bleeding if you hadn't taken her to Derek."

"Come on Stiles, I was trying to help-" He said slammed the door in my face.


End file.
